Cuidando a Regulus
by Nikiitah
Summary: <html><head></head>Sisifo sale a una misión y deja a El Cid de Capricornio el cuidado de su sobrino ¿Qué pasara cuando empieza a tener pensamientos y sentimientos hacia el joven león? ¿El Cid será capaz de controlarse o sucumbirá ante esa joven tentación?</html>


**Cuidando a Regulus**

**Temas:** Lemon, Romance, Shounen ai

**Personajes: **Regulus (Leo LC), El Cid (Capricornio LC)

**Parejas:** El Cid/Regulus

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**NOTA:** Un fic extraño de la pareja de CapricornioxLeo de The Lost Canvas. Si ya se Regulus es un niño, pero eso se me ocurrió en un momento de clases de matemática xD, menos mal que la profesora no me atrapo

**ACLARACIONES:**

Este fic se ubica antes de la guerra con Hades.

Regulus debe tener 12 años

**Cuidando a Regulus**

El atardecer ya se hacía presente, el sol dejaba ver sus últimos rayos solares, dejando un hermoso cielo estrellado, en donde resaltaba la constelación de Leo, ya había terminado el entrenamiento, en donde un joven aprendiz a Leo se dirigía junto a su nuevo "maestro" a su casa zodiacal. Desde hace unas semanas atrás el caballero de Capricornio, El Cid, había sido encargado del cuidado del sobrino de su mejor amigo, Regulus.

El joven era un muchacho alegre y curioso, como cualquier niño de su edad, Sísifo de Sagitario, le pidió que vigilara el rendimiento de su joven aprendiz y sobrino, ya que según él, aun le faltaba disciplina en algunos movimientos. Al principio el de capricornio se negaba, ya que no quería distraerse en su propio entrenamiento, pero al final accedió.

Al comienzo tanto Regulus como El Cid no sabían cómo tratarse, el capricorniano lo conocía desde que vino al santuario pero jamás hablo con él al menos que sea un saludo, pero poco a poco, al pasar de los días, se llevaron bien, incluso el mayor le permitía dormir en su templo, algo que sorprendía a muchos caballeros, ya que se conocía la actitud fría y distante del décimo custodio.

Regulus se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, por cada casa zodiacal, encendiendo su cosmos para poder pasar en cada casa, como decía el protocolo. Iba a paso lento, absorto en sus pensamientos. Desde hace algunas semanas, se sentía extraño a lado de El Cid, algo que jamás había sucedido, ni cuando su tío Sísifo estaba con él. Cada vez que lo veía sentía que su estómago le empezaba a hacer cosquillas, que sus mejillas le ardieran y sus manos le sudaran.

Era una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido, en su corta vida, parpadeo un par de veces cuando sintió una gota que caía en la punta de su nariz, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en la entrada de la décima casa, se quedó parado, debatiéndose entre entrar o salir corriendo, su corazón empezó a latirle más fuerte, pareciera como si quisiera salírsele, y él no podía hacer nada, iba a darse media vuelta hasta que sintió que una suave tela caía en su cabeza, protegiéndolo del frio, giro su rostro y lo vio, El Cid. El hombre se encontraba parado detrás de él con una mirada seria, lo vio y su rostro cambio repentinamente a una más dulce, el menor sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a arder y su corazón latir con fuerza. El Cid al notar aquellas pálidas mejillas colorearse puso una mano en su frente, verificando si se empezaba a enfermar o no. Regulus al sentir el leve contacto se estremeció y empezó a temblar del nerviosismo.

—Deberíamos pasar —dijo murmurando el mayor, le toco la cabeza y se encamino hacia adentro del templo seguido por Regulus, que al escuchar los pasos del mayor despertó de sus pensamientos.

Lo que no sabía el pequeño Regulus era que El Cid también tenía las mismas sensaciones que él, cuando lo veía. Pero en el caso del mayor le perturbaba, ya que Regulus era apenas un niño, un preadolescente, que recién empezaba a crecer y vivir la vida al máximo. Él hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sísifo, era por ese motivo que accedió a ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero desde que se fue y le dejo el cuidado del menor las cosas cambiaron, prueba de ello eran las constantes sonrisas que le regalaba al menor, cada vez que lo veía. Esas sensaciones le hacían sentirse bien, feliz y excitado ¿excitado? Tal vez, Regulus empezaba a crecer, se había puesto más alto desde que estuvo a su cuidado, el cuerpo del menor empezaba a tener más músculos, y eso le empezaba a volver loco, prueba de ello eran los pensamiento pecaminosos que tenía hacia Regulus. ¡Y que pensamientos! El mocoso estaba delicioso, ese cuerpo, esos carnosos labios y ese…

— ¿El Cid? —una suave voz lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, miro hacia al frente y encontró a Regulus aun mojado que lo miraba curiosamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto, trataba de no sonrojarse, pero no podía evitarlo, la ropa de entrenamiento de Regulus estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que se podía apreciar su esbelta figura.

— ¿Por qué estas rojo? —pregunto con inocencia el menor, el mayor no lo pudo aguantar más, con paso apresurado se fue al baño, Regulus no entendía nada ¿Qué le habrá pasado a El Cid para haber actuado así? Luego de unos minutos apareció, pero ya no llevaba puesta su armadura, en su mano llevaba una toalla y se la puso en la cabeza.

El menor se secó lo más rápido que puso, un pequeño rugido de su estómago le hizo sonrojar apenado, el capricorniano sonrió y fue a preparar la cena.

Ambos cenaron en silencio, de vez en cuando el menor miraba de reojo al mayor y este último hacia lo mismo. Una vez terminada la cena ambos se disponían a irse a dormir, hasta que recordaron un pequeño detalle, Regulus no tenía ropa lista en la habitación de huéspedes. El Cid se sonrojo solo al pensar que dormiría desnudo, varias imágenes se le pasaron en su cabeza, pero reacciono y sacudió la cabeza para intentar borrar aquellos pensamientos no aptos para un santo de Atena. Busco entre sus pertenencias una playera para Regulus, cuando la encontró se la entrego, en unos minutos ya estaba listo, le quedaba un poco grande, recordaba que esa playera la tenía desde que era un niño, el largo era hasta unos centímetros más debajo de sus muslos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada hasta que en un impulso El Cid se acercó al menor y lo levanto y le planto un beso, Regulus abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ¿El Cid lo besaba? Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mayor. Luego de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire.

El décimo guardián noto el leve sonrojo del menor y le acaricio la mejilla, lo recostó en la cama arropándolo hasta que sintió que lo sujetaban de la muñeca, giro y sintió que lo jalaban, cayendo encima del menor que aprovechando que estaba demasiado cerca empezó a besar al mayor.

El Cid correspondía a cada caricia que le regalaba el menor, primero el beso fue suave y tímido paran luego volverse apasionado y ardiente, el mayor dejo los labios sonrosados del menor y ataco el pequeño cuello, empezó a dar pequeños besos húmedos, haciendo vibrar al menor con cada caricia regalada, para luego empezar a succionar, morder y lamer la suave piel bronceada, Regulus acariciaba torpemente el cuerpo del mayor, al notar la inexperiencia de Regulus, El Cid lo ayudo, le quito la enorme playera dejándolo completamente desnudo, sus ojos se ensombrecieron dejando ver lujuria; como si su vida dependiera de ello, se empezó a desvestir hasta quedar también desnudo, el menor contemplo cada rincón del cuerpo del mayor y empezó a toquetearlo hasta que sus manos se chocaron con el enorme y erecto miembro del capricorniano, dejándolo asombrado, escucho gemir al mayor, entonces volvió a tocar esa piel sensible que hacía que de sus labios salieran una melodía excitante para Regulus. El Cid no aguanto más, las caricias que le daba el menor era demasiado; metió un dedo en esa pequeña cavidad virgen, Regulus al sentirla empezó a gemir de dolor, el capricorniano le daba pequeños besos en los labios distrayéndolo mientras metía el segundo dedo y el tercero. Empezó a moverlos despacio para acostumbrarlo. Una vez dilatado los saco y empezó a meter su miembro. Apenas sintió la punta entrando, Regulus empezó a gemir, cuando entro completamente, El Cid se quedó estático esperando a que el menor se acostumbrara, el joven Regulus empezó a mover las caderas y entonces el de capricornio empezó a moverse.

Se movía despacio, al principio el menor gemía de dolor, pero poco a poco empezó a gemir de placer, se aferraba a la espalda blanca del mayor arándolo, mientras el mayor agarraba firme la estrecha figura del menor.

—Regulus eres… demasiado… estrecho" —gemía El Cid.

—Cid… mas… aahh… ahh… fuerte —pedía Regulus

Obedeciendo al menor, El Cid embestía cada vez más fuerte, llegando ambos al clímax. El Cid estiro su cabeza para atrás mientras decía el nombre de Regulus, mientras el menor se aferraba a él diciendo su nombre. El mayor salió y se acostó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del menor. Tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Te amo —susurro Regulus, quedándose dormido, dejando a un muy sorprendido Cid. Lo aferro a su cuerpo, como si se fuera a escapar, y le acaricio la cabeza.

—También te amo —susurro, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se quedó dormido.

**FIN**


End file.
